Lorienna De'Calyn
=Character Description= Behind her well-preserved flesh and bone and composed appearance lies the heart of a Warrior, and the mind of a Mage. Lorienna is a shoulder to cry on, advice when you need it, a protector when you're in need, an all around good friend. =Character Biography= Life Lorienna Anne De'Calyn was born to Battle Mage Matthew Everburn and Priestess Aurora De'Calyn, approximately 7 years before the start of the Second War. Despite hard times, Lori grew up fairly happy. Her only issue was that she was the only legitimate heir to two experienced spell-weavers, yet had no magical ability herself. As she grew, surrounded by war, she spent much time out with a sword, learning the ways of combat since she had no proficiency with the arcane magics or even the Holy Light. When the weather or other things kept her inside, the family library was her world. She grew strong, and she grew intelligent, for her age. Where her hands could not weave spells, they were magic with both blade and quill. Lori lost both her parents to the second war. With her father slain in battle and her mother's fate unknown, she decided to start a new life, fairly young, out on her own. With nothing but a book of lore and her sword, she wandered for years doing simple mercenary work to keep her sword sharp and food in her belly. Eventually she met the Alchemist and farmer by the name of Henry Shields. It was love at first sight, or so it seemed. She was interested in learning the alchemical processes, and he was a lover of adventure and stories. Lori was expectant with Henry's child as she visited the city of Stratholme, not long before a fateful event that changed history. She was collecting on a few debts as one last, quiet job before she was to settle down at the farm. All went well. She got paid, and she headed home. Lorienna De'Calyn never lived to hear the tales of the Culling of Stratholme, which occured only three days after her visit. She took ill on the journey home, having barely enough strength to stay on her horse for the rest of the trip. Death Mere days later, Lorienna De'Calyn died. Aroraan was the name given to her living child, born only moments before Lorienna rose again. The midwife fled with the child, barely escaping the fresh scourge. Henry was not so lucky, nor were the residents of the surrounding farms. Years passed before the fateful day that the Lich King's servant Arthas' control over the scourge weakened just enough... During a painful seizure, Arthas lost control over the spirit of Sylvanas Windrunner, and that day the Forsaken were born. Lori was among those first freed by the Banshee Queen. Lori was excited with her new form, once her consciousness was returned to her wandering corpse. She didn't feel hunger or thirst, she didn't need to sleep... Oh, the possibilities of undeath! But it was not meant to be, for even with the shadow of undeath, the dark magics flowing through her veins, Lori was still not capable of wielding even the arcane. Still, she had a new strength to her now, and a seemingly endless capacity for knowledge. And so it was back to her studies, and her sword. She vowed that she would not let such a gift - even if some would call it a curse - go to waste. Today General Today Lorienna wanders the world in search of knowledge as always. She has continued her study of Alchemy, and now wields both sword and shield all in memory of William, though she cannot feel that love anymore. Even though she is incapable of putting the magic to use, her research skills are matched by only the wisest of the living. She is currently acting as a field researcher for a group of mages in Dalaran, gathering any and all knowledge she can get her hands on. Her half-brother Naaxus currently acts as the safekeeper of her belongings, and her daughter Aroraan was recently discovered living in freedom from The Lich King's influence in Silverpine, now a warlock. =Roleplay Examples= World's End Tavern Roleply, WoW Forums In the city of Dalaran, a lone parrot fluttered through the central inn, flapping through the upper rooms and around heads. Any educated in the birds of Stranglethron would immediately recognize the parrot as one commonly seen around the Bloodsail Pirates. Downstairs, the parrot's owner stood at the bar talking with a female High Elf Battle-Mage. An undead female with short-cropped blond hair and translucent pale skin, she was tall for an undead, at 6'2" hunched over. She wore no helm, but was otherwise covered in plate armor, thick and heavy, polished to a mirror-like shine. Her sword and shield were at her feet, leaning against the bar. She was talking (in nearly fluid Common, to the surprise of any onlookers or eavesdroppers) about the properties of the Azerothian herb Mageroyal and how it could possibly affect the brewing of Northrend's potent potions, when the parrot landed on the bar by her drink. She lifted the mug of Cherry Grog and took a sip. Common "If you want to ignore the potent properties of herbs, so be it. But I assure you, it is not obsolete. Now if you will excuse me, Mistress Ka'ele..." The Battle Mage nodded and left her, and the undead smoothed the feathers atop her Bloodsail Parrot's head. Orcish "Now what's got you so excited, little one? Are some of your friends nearby...?" Journal Example From the Journal of Lorienna Anne De'Calyn: Dalaran... I remember it well, from my living years. I remember it's libraries, it's people, it's smell. I remember it all as if it were yesterday. My father and I once walked these streets. But this city I stand in now is not what I remember, exactly. It has been polluted. The Magocracy has tried to accommodate Horde and Alliance both, though they would have no part of each other. The city is separated now. If I could weep, surely I would. But not all has changed.... The minds of Dalaran and it's council are sharp as always. I spoke with them today. Draig'cyfail leads the Kirin Tor now, with Vereesa Windrunner by his side. This surprised me, I must admit, but I believe Rhonin is doing a fine job. Vereesa does not look upon me with friendly eyes, though I cannot blame her. I am disfigured. I am "Horde" as she calls me. But regardless, she is the sibling to my Lady and Savior Sylvanas. I will bow, I will show respect. I honestly don't wish to take up the "Forsaken's Fight" as some would call it. I would much rather sit in these halls forever and read the massive collection of texts. But alas, I cannot abandon my Lady, or my Warchief. Duity is a strange thing. Tomorrow I make for Icecrown, I suppose. Tomorrow my sword will know the frozen lifeblood of the Scourge. =In-Game Professions (Notable Recipes) = Lorienna is currently maxed in Alchemy and Herbalism. She is an Elixir Master, currently holding 85% of all available in-game recipes, every Northrend recipe and transmutation included. (Current as of 15 October, 2009) These are just a few of the most popular potions and elixirs I make on a daily basis. Ask me in-game to link my profession to see my full recipe list! Transmutes Every Northrend Transmute (including Epic Gem transmutes) Arcanite (No longer on the daily cooldown) Every Meta Gem Transmute (Including Outland!) Potions Every Mighty Elemental Protection Potion (Don't be fooled! These recipes are drops, not trainer-learned! ANY alchemist you visit that has these recipes is obviously dedicated enough to farm for them.) Fire Protection and Frost Protection Outland Cauldrons Potion of Speed Potion of Wild Magic Potion of Petrification Free Action Potion Restorative Potion Swim Speed Potion and Swiftness Potion Elixirs Remember! For one set of mats, an Elixir-Specialized alchemist has a chance to make multiple items! Too many to really list. I get all sorts of requests daily! Log on to check out my selection! Other Popular Crafts Gurubashi Mojo Madness (Ask me in-game if you would like this item made, so I can farm the BoP component!) Goblin Rocket Fuel Frost Oil = Raiding Experience = Category:Horde Category:Horde Biographies Category:Horde Category:Horde Biographies Category:raiding Category:forsaken Category:undead Category:roleplayer